


Midnight Show

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Presents, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn surprises Niall in Australia for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment in writing something with very little plot and the fact that Niall deserves a good fuck for his birthday.

It’s quiet and dark and Niall has no idea why he’s suddenly awake. He’s been battling with jetlag nearly the whole time he’s been here and it’s warmer tonight, sheets kicked down around his ankles but up until a moment ago he had been dead asleep. 

He blinks groggily, rolling onto his back to listen properly and blink through the black. 

There’s a faint knock beyond his door, a tapping that sounds more like fidgeting than the tick of the clock or the hum of the fridge. 

It’s ridiculous but Niall’s heart is beating too fast and he curls his fingers around his duvet, the other groping for his phone under his pillow even though he doesn’t know who he’ll phone if it’s trouble, the only other person he knows in Australia is in the house with him, fast asleep somewhere upstairs.

It doesn’t make sense in his head but he rolls out of bed anyway, feet sticking to the wooden floor in the heat of the night and he edges his way around the bed and his suitcases that are still strewn across the floor as he makes his way to the floor. The guestroom of Deo’s house is on the ground floor and he needs to make his way all the way through the living room and kitchen to get to the stairs anyway so he slips into the kitchen, the floorboards creaking loudly in the silent and the fridge humming and churning away in the dark. There’s a scrape of metal somewhere else, like claws against brick and Niall panics, heart beating fast and a floor of adrenaline. 

Niall’s knees lock together and he squints through the night, frozen in the doorway as he watches over the top of the sofa in the living room the dark shadow at the front door. It’s just a pane of glass and there’s a streetlight on in the distance which surrounds them in a yellowy orange halo that makes the silhouette all the more ominous.

The person pauses, looking up even though Niall can’t make out who it is or what they’re doing and Niall knows he’s been caught. He stands there, staring with him mouth half open, heart thumping in his throat as the person goes back to fiddling with the door handle. This is it, this is how he’s going to die. Murdered by a stranger in the night before he’s even made it to his twentieth year. 

Panic claws up his throat as it finally clicks open, loud even all the way at the other end of the room and Niall’s toes curl into the wooden floor, taking root there and not allowing him to move. 

“Move,“ he whispers to himself but his feet won’t follow orders and he stands, terrified as the door slides open. 

“That door is a bit of a nightmare,“ the person comments and the voice is so casual and familiar that it jars in Niall‘s brain for a moment. 

Niall finally unfreezes, unfurling an arm and batting at the switch on the wall until the light in the ceiling flickers on. It’s suddenly too bright and Niall squints, heart picking up as the person walks on into the room and drops his bag. Niall blinks, squinting until everything is a bright blur in front of him. 

“Wha-” Niall cries out as the figure looms closer to him. 

“Coulda helped me there,” he continues even though it’s tired from travelling and croaky from a day’s worth of air conditioning, Niall could tell the voice anywhere. 

“Zayn?” he asks and his eyes finally adjust to the light and he can see him, hood up over his flop of a fringe and jacket pulled over on top of that. “What’re you doing here?” 

Niall doesn’t really understand. He’s half asleep, half terrified and Zayn shouldn’t be here, he should be in London and not standing in Niall’s cousin’s apartment half way around the world. 

“Thought you’d be asleep,” Zayn shrugs and stands up tall. He kicks out of his shoes in the doorway and slides the door shut again, messing with the handle and Niall realises that he’s had a key all along and is just forgetting to pull the handle up towards himself. His feet finally unstick from the floor and he’s across the ratty rug in the middle of the room, fingers skittering over Zayn’s cool ones so he can do it for him. 

“Sorry,” Niall tells him, glancing quickly to the side to catch the profile of Zayn’s face before looks down at the handle again. He looks older or has it just been too long since he’s seen him. “Took me ages to work out how it went when I first got here.” 

Zayn grins easily at him and when the door is finally locked, pulls at his shoulder until Niall falls into his chest, arms going automatically around him in a hug. 

“What’re you doing here?” Niall asks him and Zayn walks them further into the room, leaving his luggage there. It’s far too little for if he’s planning on staying on until tour but Niall ignores it, focusing on how his coat is cool against Niall’s cheeks and how he’s solid underneath his hands and smell of the cologne he sprayed at whatever duty free he was in a few hours ago. 

“Came to see you,” Zayn murmurs into the side of his head and they’re nearly at the edge of the kitchen when Niall suddenly pulls away because Zayn has no idea where they’re going. 

“Scared me,” Niall tells him and he realises he’s talking in half sentences but he can’t get his heart to calm down and Zayn’s there in front of him and woah, he just didn’t expect it. Zayn grins at him, shaking his head until the hood falls down and Niall can push his hand through a shock of his hair, soft and growing shaggy over his ears whatever way he’s got it cut since he’s seen him last. He leads him like that, hand to his face and the other one out in front of him to stop himself from bumping into walls as he makes his way back to his room. 

The door closes quietly behind them and it’s like they’re finally on their own, away from the big black windows in the living room and the hum of the kitchen and the scratch of the cat and finally on their own in Niall‘s pokey guest bedroom, faint light from the lamp in the corner casting shadows across the room and just the two of them. 

Zayn catches him in a kiss before he can move anywhere and Niall hardly catches his breath because Zayn is right there, skin warm under his fingers as he skates them over his jaw and down his neck and just to the frayed collar of the t-shirt he’s wearing. 

“Missed you,” Niall breathes into his mouth and captures him in a kiss again. Zayn makes a noise of agreement and walks him into the wall, kissing him thoroughly and pinning him there. Niall arches into it, letting Zayn do all the work as he pushes at the lapels of his jacket and pins him to the cool of the wall.

“We can sleep,” Zayn tells him and shrugs out of his coat anyway. Niall opens his eyes and shakes his head, watching mesmerised as Zayn unpeels layer after layer. 

“M’ awake,” Niall mutters as Zayn untangles himself from a plaid shirt he must’ve gotten from Harry. Zayn smiles at him, eyes going soft at the edges and nose crinkling in the way Niall thinks is unbearably cute and Niall has to press in to kiss him again, lips soft as he licks across them. 

“Come on,” Zayn mutters and pulls him by the wrist towards the bed. Niall watches as he knees up onto the mattress and Niall follows him so he can loom over him for a moment where he’s sprawled out, nearly diagonally across the mattress. He squirms a bit, kicking his feet below the sheet and arm going up automatically to palm uselessly at Niall’s shoulder when he lets himself down over him. Niall climbs up over him, knees spread wide over the breadth of Zayn’s thighs as he perches himself in his lap, skimming a hand over where Zayn‘s already hard and bulging at his zipper. 

“Happy birthday,” Zayn whispers, breath ghosting over Niall’s face before he kisses him. Niall grins into it, moving his hand up to push through his hair again, soft and fluffy against his hand. 

“You came all the way over here,” Niall murmurs and presses their lips together again, licking across them sweetly. “To wish me happy birthday?” 

“A grand gesture,” Zayn mutters, rolling them quickly so he can settle easily between Niall’s thighs and kiss him properly. 

“Stupid,” Niall comments when he pulls away, sucking on his tongue and Zayn laughs against him, chest hitching as he moves his forearms to the pillow either side of Niall’s head. 

“Nah,” Zayn shakes his head, rubbing his nose along the edge of Niall’s jaw. “It was just so I don’t have to get you a present.” 

“Oh ho,” Niall snorts and lifts a knee so Zayn can rock against him easier. He’s still wearing his jeans and they chafe against Niall’s bare thigh but he slings his foot over Zayn’s leg anyway to keep him there. 

“I think I can think of something better,” Zayn murmurs and ducks down, kissing him roughly. Niall groans into it, brain wakening up properly enough to trail a hand down his back so he can grab a handful of his arse and pull him in close. Zayn kisses him harshly, lips lingering for a second as he breathes against him before he mouths down his jaw and nips behind his ear. 

“These,” Niall gasps when Zayn licks at his skin, tonguing at his ear and sucking at the space below it. He pulls at the belt loop closest to him and Zayn makes a noise, hips moving in a firm circle against Niall. Niall wants suddenly to get at him properly. “Off.” 

Zayn grunts again, rolling over onto his back beside him. In the pale, dim light Niall can make out the sparkle in his eyes and the faint black that shadows them. When he leans into him, knee coming up to push over Zayn’s thigh and he can mouth over his cheek, teeth scraping on the stubble there until he can suck at a spot under his jaw. He’s going to make a mark and there’s no one to tell them off about it for at least a fortnight so he bites harder until Zayn growls and pushes at his thigh, thumb pushing into the muscle there enough to make Niall shiver. 

“Can’t get them off with you distracting me,“ Zayn breathes and Niall grins, pulling away so Zayn can finally kick out of his trousers. 

“Finally,” Niall sighs and rolls over him, sprawling enough so he can press as much of his hot skin against his own. The room is too warm and Zayn’s hands are hot on his waist, one thumbing at his hip and the other sliding down, under the elastic of his boxers so he can palm at the bare skin of his bum.

Niall rocks down and feels Zayn hard underneath him, he groans quietly and it’s ridiculous how needy it sounds. Zayn laughs loudly and Niall jerks up, grinning down at him as he shushes him. 

“You’ll wake everyone up,” Niall chastises him but Zayn just grins lazily up at him before he yanks him down again, biting at his jaw and nuzzling into his neck until Niall can hardly keep his arm straight to keep himself up.

“So it’s ok for you to be noisy?” Zayn asks into his neck, tongue licking out deliciously against his pulse point. 

He slumps easily down into him and Zayn rolls him, caging him in against the pillows again. He grins at him, smoothes a thumb over Niall’s bottom lip and pulls at It. 

“It’s my birthday,” Niall defends himself, he licks at the pad of Zayn’s tongue, trying his hardest to suck it into his mouth and Zayn only laughs again, bending to kiss at him until Niall thinks he’s going to run out of breath. He pushes at the waistband of Zayn’s underwear, tight and black and so promising for what’s underneath until Zayn gets the hint and wriggles out of them, squirming on top of Niall’s thighs until he can get them pushed down to his knees. 

Niall wastes no time, hand going to palm at his dick before Zayn can get back to kissing him anymore. He wraps his fingers around him easily, thumb going up to rub along the underside and play with the skin just below the crown. Zayn pants into the pillow beside him before turning his head so he can breathe into the side of Niall’s head. 

“I missed you, y’know?” Zayn asks, breath hitching as Niall brings his other down between them to trail over his balls, pads of his fingers wandering and rubbing and running across sensitive skin there. Zayn tries to roll his hips into it but it doesn’t really work with the angle so he pulls back, gasping for a breath and Niall matches it, trying to catch his own but it’s hard when Zayn is looking at him like that, stare piercing and eyes dark in the dim light. 

“How do you want it, birthday boy?” Zayn murmurs, voice rough and Niall’s stomach does flips at how hot it sounds. Zayn kisses him again, lips wicked and tongue wet as Niall’s brain flickers through all the scenarios like they’re fliers for a movie; Zayn on his knees and then on his belly, Niall sprawled out over him with his thighs burning as Zayn rocks into him, Zayn’s mouth on him, his dick in his mouth as he sucks, jaw aching wide. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Niall mutters against his lips, moving slowly into another kiss. Zayn kisses him back, languid and too slow to match Niall’s heartbeat. 

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, just to make sure before he’s rolling them again, easy for how lean he is and Niall lets him, lets him push him into the pillows as he makes his own marks down his throat and onto his chest which is already flushed and pink and heaving. 

“Yeah,” Niall says belatedly as Zayn slides off the bed. He feels drunk but he knows it’s the heat and the way his stomach fluttering, blood pumping until he’s nearly vibrating. “Zippy bit,” Niall directs him and Zayn stoops over, rummaging into Niall’s luggage where it’s still spilling out of the suitcases at the base of the bed. Niall stretches out, kicking off his boxers and revelling in the strain in his muscles as he spreads himself wide over the bed and Zayn pauses at the foot of the bed, eyes roaming over him, tongue poking out to lick at his kiss bitten lips. 

“Get up here,” Niall nearly demands and Zayn stumbles back on to the bed, reaching over to kiss him again, a hot press of his lips before he takes one of the pillows and shoves it under Niall’s hips. Niall moves for him, letting Zayn tap at his hip and his thigh and knowing already where he wants him to be. He hitches up a knee for him and watches as Zayn settles on his knees near the bottom of the bed. 

“You good?” he asks and there’s so much more loaded behind the question. Niall nods, he’s good, he wants nothing more than Zayn to be there and have his hands on him. He’s clean, hair still fluffy from where he had went to bed after his shower and he’s hard, flushed red up his belly for him. 

“Yeah,” he affirms and Zayn nods once, perfunctory before he drops onto his elbow so he can lap at his nipple, lav over it before he moves down his stomach, sucking a mark beside his belly button and dragging his teeth over the jut of his hip bone. 

Niall groans, back arching on it’s own and he blinks up at the ceiling as Zayn sucks the head of his dick into his mouth. The sight of it is too much so he keeps his eye trained on the shadows on the roof as Zayn’s tongue flutters around him, sucking and the loose jack of his fingers around the base. He pulls off just as Niall starts to pant and he knows he’s being too loud but he doesn’t care. 

“Come back,” he whines and Zayn laughs, breath fanning over the wet head to make Niall shiver against him. Zayn doesn’t speak and Niall peeks down as he kisses across his groin and into the v of his thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin there. “Fuck,” Niall swears loudly and watches as Zayn glances up at him, gaze heavy under his lashes. “Zayn.” 

It comes out almost reverently and it’s how he feels but he pinks up anyway, a rolling blush that starts in his cheeks but slides down his throat and chest and into his belly as Zayn points his tongue and trails it below his balls, hand pushing his thigh up and out of the way. 

“Oh God,” Niall swears again, hand going down to catch at his shoulder as he laps over him, licking around his hole with the rough of his tongue. He laps a few times and distantly, somewhere in the back of his head he remembers that Zayn hates doing this but his mind has reduced to the roar of his blood in his ears and trying to breathe and the sharp, tingly butterflies in his stomach and the back of his spine to care. 

He kisses him again there, tongue lapping over skin and messily dipping into the crease of his arse and Niall shivers as there’s an unmistakable snick of the bottle of lube before his finger’s coming back, drippy with lube and cold compared to his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Niall whimpers and he has to throw his free arm up over his eyes because it’s getting too much already. It’s been ages since they’ve done this so he can’t really be blamed and Zayn presses his lips to his trembling thigh to calm him as he works his finger in. 

The pressure of it makes his spine straighten and then arch, hips coming up off the pillow at it as he gets used to it. Zayn lets him adjust before he wriggles it in again, right up to the knuckle and fucks him with it, over and over until the burn feels good. Niall can feel another dribble of lube, spilling over his hole and on down to make a mess of the sheets and the pillow and Niall wonders how he’s going to explain this to his cousin but with the all the noise he’s making, he probably doesn’t have to worry about it. He groans again, loud and brash in the quiet of the room as Zayn works in another finger and he can’t get over the stretch of it, the heat that pools in his belly as a result and the zinging that it sends over the back of his thighs and the bend in his knees, right down to his toes, curling in the air where his feet are hanging over Zayn‘s shoulders. 

He churns his hips again, bearing down on Zayn’s fingers as he fucks in and out of him, gathering up a rhythm out of nowhere and Niall loves him for it. There’s a drag to it, just enough slick to ease the way but the friction of it drives him up the wall and he arches his back again, sweat sliding down his back and pooling at his collarbones as Zayn ducks in, a scrape of teeth across his thigh before his tongue is edging in too. 

“Shit,” Niall chokes out and he would come if he could, dick plumping up again quickly against his stomach and he cups a hand around himself, thumb pressing to the head and he can feel the dribble of precome before he sees it, smearing it down the length of himself and then catching Zayn’s eyes as he looks past his own knuckles. 

“Come on,” he nearly begs. “Now, come on, Zayn, please.” 

“Ok,” Zayn grins at him and it’s slow and shit eating and Niall is torn between wanting to kiss it off him and slap him for it. 

“Now, go, go.” 

Zayn rustles about for the lube again and Niall clenches around nothing for a moment, whine growing up his throat at the loss of his fingers inside him until Zayn’s suddenly back, an arm going around his thigh to move him up and then he’s snubbing up against him, the blunt of his dick, slick and sliding until he pushes in. 

“Fuck,” Niall swears just as Zayn groans loudly. 

“You’re so tight, fuck Niall,” Zayn breathes out and inches in slowly. Niall breathes deeply, heart pounding fast as he tries to relax and calm down. Zayn’s thumb rubs at his hip and he brings his arm up again, breathing into the crook of his elbow as he catches Zayn’s eye line again. 

It’s piercing but it grounds him, bringing him back to where he is, bent in half in the middle of the bed as Zayn bottoms out inside him. 

“So good,” Niall answers his unasked question and reaches up a hand to push into his sweaty hair again. Zayn’s eyes close and his hips snap back, rearing forward and pushing Niall against the pillow from the force. Niall grunts out and fuck keeping quiet, he doesn’t care if the whole street wakes up, never mind everyone in the house. 

“Roll over,” Zayn bites out and Niall lets himself be rolled over, face into the pillow below his head and he grinds into the mattress for a moment, blissful heat pooling in his belly at the friction against the soft sheets. Zayn’s behind him again, pushing in and bringing his own foot up onto the mattress to help him fuck into him deep. 

Niall rolls his hips, pushing his shoulders into the pillow as he bears back on him, meeting his thrust with a thrust of his own. The mattress squeaks below them and when Zayn fucks forward the headboard creaks, not hard enough to bang against the wall yet but audible amongst their panting breaths and low babble of incoherent words Niall‘s making into the fabric below him, the squelch of the lube and the slap of Zayn’s balls against his arse. 

“I’m,” Zayn breathes out and he sets a hand against Niall’s back, pushing him into the mattress and Niall groans out, face pushed into the sheets and his breath batting back against him. His hearing is going fuzzy, blood in his ears not needed when it‘s put to better use down in his groin but he can still hear the strained, “fuck, Niall, I’m gonna -”

His hips stutter and then he’s coming, pressed in deep. Niall groans because it seems to be the only thing he’s capable of now. He’s thrumming, muscles jumping down his spine and across his thighs and the insides of his knees. Zayn rocks against him for a moment, breathing damply into the back of Niall’s neck before he’s pulling away. 

Niall feels him pull out and squirms, the slow leech of Zayn’s come dribbling out after him. He’s nearly too hard, aching between his legs and at the base of his back and behind his pelvis. Zayn’s hands are gentle on his hips as he rolls him over again but Niall’s still disorientated, shivering as cool air wafts over his sweaty, hot skin of his front and then there’s a finger plugging into him again, gentle after the thick of Zayn’s dick and a sweet soreness as Zayn licks up the underside of his dick and sucks him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on him hotly. 

Niall groans, the ceiling above him swimming as he comes, spurting far too quickly into Zayn’s mouth and down his chin. Zayn licks at him for a moment, petting at his rim and licking up over his belly as he comes down before he slumps beside him, sticky and too hot to cuddle, not that Niall could move anyway. 

“Ha-happy,” Zayn pants out and Niall turns his head, blinks at him across the dim of the room. “Birthday.” 

“Thanks man,” Niall murmurs and rolls onto his side, muscles jumping and bones aching pleasantly along with the buzzing in his head. “See you in the morning.” 

Zayn snorts softly and lifts a hand, too hot against Niall’s back but he lets him keep it there, solid and reassuring that he’ll be there when he wakes up.


End file.
